Operation: GREY
by DragonMasterHawk
Summary: When Father comes up with his most reprehensible plot yet, the children of Sector V must learn that, sometimes, blood and water aren't so different after all.
1. Prologue

It was nighttime at the Beetles' house, calm and peaceful. Mr. and Mrs. Beetles slept soundly in their bed, as did the baby Joey in his. Joey's blonde hair had grown in just like his older brother's, bowl-shaped and just long enough to cover his eyes.

"Now _that's_ a haircut for a Beetles," his father would often comment.

The wind blew outside—just lightly. It was the middle of summer, so his parents had opened his window for the night, leaving the screen down.

Don't blame them. Don't think they're bad, unsafe parents. A window never stopped him.

Mr. Wigglestein, known to his friends and enemies alike as Father, walked smugly outside the house, looking for an easy way in. A black shroud always enveloped him, so he was practically invisible in the dark. He could easily blast through a wall, overcome the weak parents, and take his prize, but this was only his first stop, and he didn't want the Kids Next Door on his tail just yet.

Then he spotted the open window. He crept over and peeked inside the room. It was the parents', and in the far corner lay Joey's crib.

"Perfect," he muttered to himself. He brought his finger up to the edge of the screen and smiled gleefully as he cut through it with his infinite flame. He traced the border silently. When he reached the starting point, he placed his other hand's fingers in the center. They glowed for just a moment before stopping. Now, with the screen melted to them, he pulled it out silently and disposed of it.

He climbed in through the window, being careful to not make a single noise. Not a single one of his villainous henchmen could have pulled this off with the required amount of stealth. Nor could his children. Ah, but they _were_ loyal.

Walking over to the crib, he gently slid his hands under the sleeping baby and lifted him up. Joey stirred, but didn't wake. Father carried him back over to the window and, right leg first, sidled out, taking extra care not to cause any sudden vibrations.

Outside, he grinned at the baby once, then levitated off the ground and flew toward home.

Father truly hoped Joey liked flying, because it no longer mattered if he cried.

* * *

"Of _course_ I want some more tea, Mr. Sunbeam Loveytummy!" Mushi Sanban cried gleefully. 

"Well if you wanted some, you should have just said so!" the rainbow monkey said before pouring her another glass.

"I _did_ say so, silly!" She laughed. "Oh, look! There's Kuki!" Her older sister came skipping down Rainbow Monkey Lane.

"Tra la la la la!" she sang. "What're you doing, Mushi?"

"We're having the greatest tea party ever!"

"Nuh uh!" her older sister said. "You can't have the GREATEST TEA PARTY EVER without ALL our rainbow monkey friends!"

On the horizon, Mushi saw hundreds and hundreds of rainbow monkeys arise, each singing her favorite tune.

"Rainbow monkeys! Rainbow monkeys! Oh, so very round and super chunky."

"You're right, Kuki!" she said. "Now it really IS the greatest tea party ev–"

She inhaled sharply and opened her eyes. A hand was clamped over her mouth. She squealed in fright, but the hand only pressed down harder.

"That's good," the black shadow said. "Don't say another word, or you'll never live to become a Kids Next Door operative."

Tears began trickling down her face, but she nodded. He lifted his hand slowly, and she pulled herself out of bed.

"Kuki…" she cried softly.

"Quiet!" he rasped, bringing his face down to hers. All she could see of his face were two glowing, inhuman eyes. "Do you know who I am?"

Mushi just shook her head, too fearful even to sniffle.

She gasped when she heard the answer. "I'm Father. And the only way you're staying alive tonight is by coming with me...quietly. Understand?"

Shivering from head to toe, Mushi nodded.

He grabbed her arm. "Good…what are you doing?"

She had grabbed one of her rainbow monkey dolls and was holding it tight against her body.

"Please..."

"Only if you don't speak again."

She nodded again quickly.

"It'll all be worth it," Father muttered.

* * *

With Mushi in tow, Father touched down in front of his grand mansion. Dragging her by her arm, he pushed the door open and stepped inside. He led her down numerous passageways, up stairs and down stairs, in doors and down elevators, so that, by the time they stopped, Mushi wasn't certain they were even in America any more. 

Thin red carpet covered the dark hall, at the end of which lay a large metal door. Father opened it easily and threw Mushi into its dark recesses. She heard the door shut behind her and was left in total darkness.

"Is it okay? Is he gone?"

"Yeah, I–I think so."

Light streamed onto her face from the other side of the room. Someone was holding a flashlight.

"Mushi? Is that you?"

The holder of the flashlight twisted it around to illuminate his own face.

"Tommy!" she cried, rushing at him and hugging him, bawling. "I was…there…a tea party…and then, and then…then he came and yelled at me and I grabbed Mr. Huggykins and we flew but it was really scary but I couldn't cry because he'd yell at me again and I want to go home and I WANT KUKI!"

"Mushi! Shhh!" another voice said.

Mushi grabbed the flashlight from Tommy and shined it where the voice came from. In the corner sat Lizzie Devine with a small bundle on her lap.

"Poor little Joey just fell back asleep."

* * *

Father stepped into his room and sat down on his bed. There was only one more person left to catch, but she was the easiest of them all. She could wait until tomorrow. 


	2. Betrayal

_If I had to choose between betraying my country and betraying my friend, I hope I should have the guts to betray my country._

**E. M. Forster

* * *

**

"Aw no you _don't_!" Abigail Lincoln said, running after her quarry.

"You gotta catch me first!" Wallabee Beetles shouted, dashing from point to point around the treehouse, keeping just ahead of his angry predator. In his hand was the red hat Abby always wore. Now that it was off, he could see her eyes much more clearly.

Which was why he was running.

He screeched through the living room where Kuki Sanban and Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr. were playing a game of cards.

"Numbuh Three!" he cried. "Help!"

Kuki smiled and waved at him. "Hi, Numbuh Four!" As usual, her long green sleeves covered her hands completely.

Wally jumped over the back of the couch and, subsequently, over the game they were playing in front of it. Abby followed without hesitation.

"Just give her back her hat, Numbuh Four! Sheesh!" Hoagie said. "Got any fives?"

"Go fish!" Kuki shouted.

"No way!" Wally shouted, just dodging a swipe from the rabid ten-year-old behind him. "She pulled my hood over my head!"

"Only 'cause you wouldn't quit buggin' Numbuh Five about playin' that _stupid_ videogame!" she growled.

He turned and pointed at her. "DestructoDeath 5000 is _not_ a st–"

All the air left his lungs when Abby plowed into his stomach. They tumbled to the floor. Wally gasped for breath as Abby grabbed her signature red hat and put it back on.

"What's going on in here?" a voice came from the hall.

"Numbuh…One…" Wally wheezed.

"Numbuh Four?" Nigel Uno said, staring at him in mild disbelief. "What…oh, nevermind." He stretched his arms out. "Kids Next Door, I've received word that the Toiletnator has devised a plan to make children everywhere pay to use school bathrooms."

Wally just snorted. Abby said, "Numbuh One, that guy ain't worth our time! He's done about as much evil as rainbow monkeys."

Kuki's eyes shone. "Ooohhh! The new Nappy Night Rainbow Monkey came out! And and, ooohhh! They just re-released the super dooper special ultra cute Chunky Dunky Rainbow Monkey! Oh, oh! And…"

"_Anyway_…" Nigel said, "the Toiletnator may be, uh…non…threatening, but that doesn't mean we can ignore him! We're the Kids Next Door, and it's our duty save kids everywhere in peril! We all took an oath when we became pa–"

"O–_KAY_, o–_KAY_!" Wally shouted, finally having regained his breath. "_Sheesh_, Numbuh One! Do ya have t'recite the whole cruddy pledge every single mission? It's SO _annoying_."

Nigel frowned. "Fine then. Any questions before we head out?"

"Numbuh Two, do you have any sevens?"

"Aw man! How'd you know?" He passed over three cards, completing Kuki's last set.

"Yaaaaay!" she cried. "Old maid!"

"Huh?"

* * *

The Cool Bus touched down just outside Gallagher Elementary. Its door opened up, and the five kids shuffled out. 

"This has got to be…the _stupidest_ thing that _doofus_ has ever done!" Wally cried out in disgust.

"Yeah. Who attacks a school during summer?" Hoagie said, eating the last bite of the chili dog he'd grabbed before leaving.

"Let's jus' get this ovah with," Abby said.

Nigel stared at the school's doors and frowned. "Numbuh Two brings up a good point. Why _would_ he do this during the summer?"

"Who _cares_?" Wally said. "Just let me give him a HUH! And a little HAH! And a bit o' TAKE THAT, you stupid adult!" The others watched with jaded looks.

"No, I still don't like it," Nigel said. "This isn't like him. He doesn't care about other kids now; he just wants us, and, mostly, you, Numbuh Four."

"So it's a trick," Abby said. "Does that make a difference? The Toiletnator's plans may be better, but he's still the same ole villain."

Kuki gasped and covered her mouth. "Do you think he went into the _girls'_ bathroom?"

"I have no doubt," Nigel replied. "He's an adult. He thinks the rules don't apply to him."

Kuki's smile disappeared, and her eyes burned with a fiery vengeance. The others backed off slightly as she dropped the weapon she'd been carrying.

"No boys in the girls' bathroom!" she growled. "NO BOYS IN THE GIRLS' BATHROOM!" She walked over to Wally and grabbed the collar of his orange hoodie. "Come on, Numbuh Four!" she said and began dragging him toward the doors.

Wally grasped at her hand, trying to dislodge it. "Numbuh Three! Numbuh Three, come on! Numbuh Three? Kuki! Let go!" He looked back at his companions, who were watching with mild amusement. "Guys! Come on guys, help me! She's _nuts_!"

The three looked at each other, shrugged, and following the rampaging Japanese girl inside.

Kuki threw open the doors. "Come out, you girls'-bathroom-goer-inner!"

Nigel shook his head. "So much for the element of surprise."

"Surprise?" a voice sounded. "Is surprise what you want?" It was unmistakable. The Toiletnator's voice was coming from the PA system. "Then surprise is what you'll GET!"

A steel plate slammed down behind them, blocking the entire door. Every window, they saw, was being given a similar treatment, as were the fire escapes. When the noise finally subsided, they knew they were trapped within the school.

"Hahaha!" The adult's insane laughter echoed through both the hall and minds of the children he was fighting. "I've finally got you, Numbuh Four! I've finally got you! And you can't escape! And it was all my plan. Mine! I am the Toiletnator!"

"More like Toilet _Trainer_!" Hoagie shouted, then laughed. "Comedic gold!"

"Shut up, you stupid, stupid kid! You don't know how to swim, do you, Numbuh Four?"

"None of your business!" he shouted, clenching his fists.

"Look down at your feet."

The team gasped as one.

"It's all wet!" Kuki said.

"It's rising, isn't it?" said Nigel.

The villain laughed again. "I've plugged up every single toilet in the entire school. Now they're all overflowing at once! You can't run, you can't do ANYTHING! I've finally done it! I've done what no other adult could do. _I beat the Kids Next Door!_"

"Not yet you haven't. Numbuh Two, check the door and windows. Numbuh Five, you look for another way out. Numbuh Three, you and me are going to start unclogging those toilets. Numbuh Four, you go after the Toiletnator."

"Alroight!"

"Kids Next Door—Battlestations!"

* * *

The water was up to Wally's knees by now. He plunged down hall after hall, heading toward the Principal's Office. His heart was pounding harder and faster with every passing minute. Soon it would be too high for him to walk, and then…and then… 

He steadied himself. Now was no time to freak out; the office was near. He'd been sent there enough times to know. It was weird seeing the halls completely empty. If it wasn't for the mortal danger, he might have chanced a peek inside one of the classrooms and maybe gone through the teacher's desk.

His nostrils suddenly caught scent of a putrid aroma. Its power was strong enough to leave him wavering for a moment.

"Ugh!" he said, sticking his tongue out in revulsion. "That's just dis–_gusting_! I'm gonna give that Toiletnator a piece o'my fist!"

The Principal's Office was just around the corner. The water was up to his waist now; his pants were entirely soaked through.

"Come on, Numbuh Two, get that door open."

He tried the knob, and, to his surprise, it wasn't locked. He had to push harder than normal; the water had built up in the office as well.

There was the Toiletnator, sitting cross-legged on top of the Principal's desk, smiling devilishly. His maddened eyes bored into Wally's face, searching for any trace of fear.

Unfortunately for him, there was naught to be found.

Unfortunately for Wally, his voice was as screechy, whiny, and annoying as it had always been.

"You can't escape, Numbuh Four! You're going to _pay_ for what you did to me!"

"What, show what a _loser_ you are? Shut up and get ready for me to kick your bu–AH!"

He jumped to one side as two of the villain's paper strands flew his way. He crashed into the water, squeezing his eyes as tightly as he could. His hands found the floor and pushed. Breaking through the surface, he inhaled sharply and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the water.

"Oh, now you've made me MAD!" he cried, jumping at the adult. The Australian caught him in the stomach, and the two fell to the desk's surface, punching, grabbing, scratching, and kicking.

"I'm not gonna—OW!—let some stu—AH!—stupid kid ruin my revenge!"

"You shoulda thought o'that before—NGH!—before you messed with ME!"

The Toiletnator managed to get on top of the child, crushing him. His gloved hands closed around Wally's neck, further constraining his breathing.

"This is it!" he shrieked, eyes wide with excitement. "You'll…never…beat…me…_AGAIN_!"

Wally's hands slid around on the desk, searching for something—anything—to use. Everything was becoming hazy; the villain's insane laughter began to sound farther and farther away, melding into one continuous stream of sound, one moment set apart from the next by changes he couldn't quite grasp.

He opened his mouth wide, attempting to pull in air with every ounce of strength, but to no avail. He couldn't take much more of this. It was the end. Going down fighting…that wasn't so bad.

A new sensation brought him back into reality. Cold. His arms had still been flailing, and one had gone over the edge of the desk. The drawers' handles were made of metal, and his fingers had closed over them. He jerked it open and pulled out what he grabbed first.

He aimed for where he'd last seen the Toiletnator's eyes. A scream, and then he was free! The hands released their grip, and, for a moment, nothing else mattered but taking in as much of that beautiful air as he could. He heard a splash and turned to see the adult waist-deep in the water. In his hand lay a letter opener.

Dropping it, he turned back to the drawer, still inhaling heavily. His enemy was climbing back onto the wooden battlefield, left eye shut, right eye blazing.

"You little _whelp_!" he growled. "Next time I won't let go, no matter what you do. Next time I'll squeeze and squeeze and squeeze until your little head pops off!"

"I'm not…so little…!" His fingers enclosed the Principal's stapler and threw it full force. It struck the villain's forehead dead center. He stared at Wally for another moment, then his eyes rolled back, and he collapsed.

Wally lay back and breathed. Everything was becoming blurry again. His neck hurt, and his wet clothes were so heavy. Sleep…sleep sounded good.

"Not…little…"

* * *

Cree Lincoln bowed before Father, who was sitting on his favorite chair. 

"You called for me?" she asked, rising.

"Yes, Cree. Follow me while I explain your next mission." He got up and began leading her down a hall. "I've begun yet another plan to finally finish off those Kids Next Door. But this time it's going to work. This time I'm not letting any of my bumbling underlings do the work for me. I'm doing everything, and it's already been working out better than I'd hoped."

"Then why do you need me, Sir?" she asked.

"You're an integral part of my plan, Cree. I need someone to infiltrate the Kids Next Door headquarters, and that someone is you."

"I can do it, Sir! But I don't need anything else, so why are we going to wherever we're going?"

"But you _do_ need something else. Those snotty brats have perfected stupification rays. If you get hit with one, you'd become their prisoner for sure, and then I'd have to trade a prisoner to get you back. But I've created a shield that can block any blast, even a stupification ray. That's what we're getting."

"Will this be a field test, then?" she asked anxiously.

"You could say that."

"I won't fail you, Sir!"

"No, you won't."

"So," said Cree, "what do you want me to do once I'm inside?"

"I'll tell you that once I've outfitted you with the shield."

She was starting to get her location confused. They'd gone through so many passages—she knew Father's mansion was big, but this big?—she knew she couldn't find her way back.

Cree noticed the red carpet beneath her feet. The overhead light illuminated the hall, but not very well. She was beginning to get a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Father was acting too…reserved. No maniacal laughter, no dynamic poses, no evil grins. Just simple, quiet walking, hands held behind his back.

He must've been incredibly excited about this new plan.

Father took hold of the handle and cranked it down, unlocking the door. When he opened it, Cree could only see blackness.

"I have to admit, Cree," he said, "that I've been lying." He grabbed a hold of her shoulder and pushed her violently inside. She collapsed to the ground, bewildered. Fire sprang from Father's hand, spreading light to the room.

"You _are_ an integral part of my plan," he said, "but only because of your relationship to Abigail."

"Father!" she cried. "But…but…"

"Yes, you were my most impressive minion. But, as I said before, I'm doing this alone. Besides, I don't play favorites; look behind you."

"Tommy…Mushi…that brat's little girlfriend…" she gasped and turned to Father, pushing herself to her feet and growling angrily.

"We fight kids, not babies!"

"The plan wouldn't work without him," Father said with a grin.

"He can't even _talk_ yet!" she said. "He has no part in this!"

"All's fair."

"Father, don't do this! Look, we can keep the other three, but give the baby back! He doesn't know what the Kids Next Door _is_!"

Father slammed the door shut.

"No."

* * *

She was in total darkness once again. She could hear the whimpers of her fellow cellmates. Sighing, she pressed her back against the wall and slid down. 

"I'm not gonna hurt you," she muttered.

"Oh yeah! Sure!" Tommy shouted. "I bet this is all a trick!"

"Shh! You'll wake Joey!" Lizzie said.

"Like it matters!" said the youngest Gilligan. "He can cry all he wants. Father's not gonna let us out."

"Guys…stop it," Mushi said, huddled in the corner. "We…we just need to wait. Kuki's gonna come with her friends and rescue us."

"Yeah!" Tommy said. "Hoagie's gonna come and blast through the walls with his lasers! Brreow! Brreow! Zap! Bang!"

"Nigie has to rescue us, yeah…" Lizzie said, the young Beetles still resting on her lap.

They all stopped talking when they heard sobs.

"Mushi, is that you?" Tommy asked.

"No, it's…"

"Tommy, use the flashlight," Lizzie said.

"That's _The_ Tommy…" he muttered, shining the light.

Cree's head was resting on her arms. She was wearing her pink t-shirt and blue jeans, as usual, although they were usually covered up by her BRA during battle.

"Cree?"

"Don't talk to her, Mushi, she's just a stupid teenager!"

"That's so mean, Tommy!" she retorted. "She's sad…isn't that the only thing that matters?"

"Shut up!" Cree shouted suddenly, causing Mushi to yelp. "Just leave me alone! None of you can understand. Stupid kids." She sniffled and laid her head back down.


	3. Two Dolls and a Bowl of Popcorn

_The family is the country of the heart. _

**Giuseppe Mazzini

* * *

**

Wally awoke, warm and comfortable. The pain he'd felt a few hours ago seemed so far away, as if it had never happened at all. As long as he kept his eyes closed, he reasoned, he'd stay cozy. He groaned and ran his hand through his now dry hair. Then he ran his hand down his stomach, feeling the grooves of a zipper. Cautiously, he opened his eyes.

He was in his pajamas in the Kids Next Door infirmary.

Had it…could it have all really been a dream?

A gasp. "Ooh! Numbuh Four's awake!" It was Kuki.

He looked up to see her smiling over him. In her hands was one of her many rainbow monkeys.

"I brought Scrumptious Surgeon Rainbow Monkey to make sure you got better!" she said.

The others came piling in. Wally noticed that they were all in their pajamas, and, now that he took the time to notice, so was Kuki.

"Numbuh Four!" Hoagie cried. "You GOTTA tell us about your fight with the Toiletnator!"

"Numbuh Five wants to know how _you_ got one-upped by _him_!" said Abigail, smirking.

"Hey! That's not wha–ngh!" Wally clutched his throat, grunting in exasperation.

"No talking!" Kuki said, waving the doll in his face. "Scrumptious Surgeon Rainbow Monkey says so!"

"You can tell us about it later, Numbuh Four," Nigel said. "We just wanted to make sure you were alright. Thanks to you, the Toiletnator is safely imprisoned in the Kids Next Door Arctic Base."

"I'm fine!" He squeezed his eyes shut as he said it, fighting the pain. He managed to open one and continue talking. "What _I_ wanna know is how the crud we're all wearing our pajamas!"

"Dude!" Hoagie said. "We were swimming in _toilet water_!"

"Yeah! But...how did _I_…"

"Don't worry," Abby said. "Numbuh One and Numbuh Two took care of that."

He sighed in relief. "Oh. Well, what happened to the school?"

"Numbuh Three and I unclogged most of the toilets," Nigel said.

"Blegh!" Kuki interjected. "That was _sooooo_ gross!"

"Indeed," the leader said. "Before we finished, though, Numbuh Five escaped and drove the Cool Bus through the door."

"How did ya get out?" Wally asked her.

She folded her arms and shrugged. "The Toiletnator didn't block the stairwell. Numbuh Five just climbed up to the roof and jumped down. Kinda messed up our ride, though."

Hoagie gave a thumbs up and winked. "Don't worry, I'll fix her right up!"

"After that," Nigel said, "we went to go find you. We didn't expect _both_ of you to be unconscious, though."

"Well _excuse me_ for fighting a guy who's _nuts_!" he cried, flinching at the pain.

"They're _all_ nuts, remember?" Nigel said. "That's why we fight them."

"Yeah, but he was BEYOND nuts! He was crazy loco SCARY nuts! Ya shoulda heard 'im talk!"

"You can tell us everything he said _after_ you've recovered," the leader said squarely. "Until then, get some rest."

"…Foine." They filed out. Before leaving, Abby ruffled his hair affectionately, laughing.

Kuki set down her doll on his bed. "I'm gonna leave him with you, okay?" Without a backward glance, she skipped merrily out of the room.

Wally sighed. He was stuck in a bed, but he wasn't tired; he'd almost been beaten by the most pathetic villain in history; and now he had to stare at a stupid _doll_.

"Cruddy rainbow monkey," he muttered, kicking it off the bed.

* * *

Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, and Abigail walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, exhausted from the mission. It wasn't that late in the day, but none of them thought it would be a bad idea to go to bed early. 

Still, _Attack of the Giant Ninja Robots_ was on television tonight, and they didn't want to miss that.

"Numbuh Three," said Nigel, "can you go get us something to eat?"

"Okay!" she said, jumping up and walking to the kitchen.

"Numbuh One," Abby said, "shouldn't you have told Numbuh Four what he said?"

"The Toiletnator?" She nodded. "I…don't think he needs to know."

"Numbuh One, he swore he'd kill Numbuh Four's whole family," Hoagie said. "I know _I'd_ want to know about something like that."

Nigel took off his sunglasses and cleaned them on his shirt. "Look, the Toiletnator's locked up, and he's not getting out for a long time. Why worry him?"

"Because," Abby said, shooting out her hand and snatching the glasses away from him, "that's not for us to decide!"

Nigel looked back and forth between the two operatives. He felt their gazes bore into him, suffocating him.

"Alright, alright!" he cried. "We'll tell him tomorrow." He reached for his lost item, but Abby held them back and raised an eyebrow. "Fine, _I'll_ tell him tomorrow!"

She grinned and tossed them onto his lap. "Well alright!"

Kuki came running in with a large bowl in her hands. "Popcorn!"

Before she could make it to the couch, however, the alarm sounded. In an instant, the force was up and ready, looking in all directions for whatever had set it off. The popcorn lay ignored on the floor.

Wally came running out of the infirmary. "What's going on?"

"I…don't know," Nigel said, scanning every angle for signs of adult interference.

The HQ computer's voice came from everywhere at once. "Incoming adult transmission."

The five ran to the computer room, each curious as to which adult would possibly want to _talk_ to them for.

Nigel growled at the screen. "Father!"

Father never failed to impose a sense of inadequacy in his enemies. The black figure was sitting behind a desk in what they were certain was his house, grinning smugly. His pipe was dangling from his mouth, as always. Hands folded in front of him, eyes sparkling mischievously, he spoke.

"Hello, Kids Next Door. Did I catch you at a bad time? You look like you were just about to take a nap."

Nigel forewent the pleasantries. "Don't play games, _Father_. What do you want?"

"What, Nigel, you don't want to _talk_?" he said. "You don't want to reminisce on the _good ole days_? And I was _so_ looking forward to it. And I even brought all my friends to talk to you too. Why, there's me, my children, Cree Lincoln…"

"I'm ending this," Nigel said, reaching for the keyboard.

"…Elizabeth Devine…"

Nigel took a step back as though he'd just taken a punch to face. All he knew at that moment was the deepest darkness. His mind refused to accept what he'd just heard, try as he might. His heart sank so far down his stomach he could hardly speak. He froze, though his hand shook visibly. Seconds passed in silence before his eyes slid upward to the grinning maniac.

"Wh…What…"

"You know," Father said, "she was the hardest to capture. Some of you must have rubbed off on her, Nigel. She kept kicking and screaming—" He snapped his fingers, fire appearing on the index. "—so I had to shut her up."

Nigel's mouth was open in sheer astonishment. "You…"

"I what, Nigel?"

He found his voice, fueled by pure hatred. "WHERE IS SHE?"

"Now, now, Nigel, you need to respect…your…_ELDERS_!" His fist came down on top of a button that lay on his desk. On the wall behind him, the curtains pulled away.

"Mushi!"

"Tommy!"

"…Joey? You SICK FREAK!"

Four of the prisoners were hanging, wrists and ankles chained, from the wall. The infant had been grabbed by Father from off screen. Tommy, Mushi, and Lizzie looked at the Kids Next Door longingly.

"Hoagie, help me!"

"Kuki…"

"_Nigie_! Please come! Please!" She was sobbing. "I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go home. I want to go ho–"

"SILENCE!" Father threw his chair down and faced them, fire brimming from every pore on his body except his arms. Joey stirred and began crying. "SHUT _UP_!"

"Don't yell at hi–AGH!" Wally clutched his throat, wincing.

"You'll never get away with this!" Nigel screamed.

"Don't worry, Tommy, big brother's gonna rescue you!"

Kuki and Mushi simply stared at one another; no words were needed.

"Let them GO!" Nigel said.

Father placed Joey on the desk and walked over to where Lizzie was hanging. Hand aflame, he waved it past her face, then again, but closer.

"Quiet, or she dies!"

The group stared helplessly, forcing themselves into silence. This was like nothing they'd ever experienced.

"That's better," he said, picking up the chair and sitting down. "I'm a bit surprised at you, Abigail. Not even a peep for your dear sister. Is your relationship really that strained?"

She stared coldly at Father, arms folded.

"It's a trick."

Father laughed. "Oh no, my dear Abigail. It's very, very real. Isn't that right, Cree?" They all looked at the teenager, whose head hadn't lifted once since the beginning. She hung there like a corpse—appropriately.

"Ah ah ah," he chided. "Now you're messing with the plan. We can't have that…" He was beside her in an instant. With his left hand he grabbed her hair and jerked her head upright. She looked detached from reality; her eyes were open, but unseeing. Heating up his right hand, Father dug his thumb into her forehead.

Her scream pierced their ears and their hearts, echoing madly through their heads. Kuki and Hoagie had to look away, too appalled to witness such an atrocity.

Abby just stared.

Father turned back to the screen and saw her. His grin faded.

"Nothing? I'm disappointed in you, Abigail. Familial love should know no bounds."

"It's a trick," was all she said.

Joey's cries, having been drowned out by Cree's screams, once again made themselves distinct. Wally clenched his fists, blinking back tears, fighting with all his might to not cry out.

"Numbuh One," he pleaded. "Do something."

"He can't do a thing, and he knows it," Father said. "You all must do exactly as I say. First, I want the code to your Moon Base Headquarters."

"I…I can't do that!" Nigel cried.

The villain shook his head. "When you become an adult, you learn that there's no such thing as 'can't'. You'll give me the code, or they all die. It's just that simple."

"How could you…" Kuki whispered.

"How could I? How could I do _what_, Kuki? Break the 'rules' of warfare? You forget, I'm an _adult_. I _MAKE_ THE RULES!"

"The code is lollipop!" the leader of Sector V shouted, head down in shame. "It's…lollipop."

Father pressed another button on his desk. A panel slid open and a computer rose up. He typed for a minute, then smirked.

"Access Approved. _Now_ we're getting somewhere."

Nigel couldn't bring himself to face his nemesis, so shaken was he. "What are you going to do with it?"

"It's just the start of my plan, Kids Next Door. You did well. I think I'll be leaving now."

"Mushi!" her sister cried.

"Kuki?"

"Don't forget to love!"

"Tommy! Stay strong and don't give up!"

"Joey…"

"Cree!"

They all looked at Abby, who was staring at her older sister, two twin streams of tears running down her cheeks. Cree looked back, disbelief covering her face.

"Don't die."

"Hahahaha!" Father slammed the desk with his fist, clearly entertained. "_That's_ what I was looking for! Nigel!" The leader stood fallen before him. "I'm going to turn your world upside down. I suggest you take that nap; it'll be the last free night you have for a while."

He hit a button, and the transmission was cut.

* * *

Father led the prisoners, chained to one another, back down to their room; he carried Joey, who was still crying. None of them spoke; Father's presence was too unsettling. They knew they were getting close when they saw the red carpet and the dim lights. Being their second time along the hall, they realized that there were other metallic doors, just like theirs, along the sides. They each wondered who else could be held down there. 

Father opened their door and shoved them inside. He placed Joey in Lizzie's hands, then walked back out and locked the door. He pressed a series of buttons on the control panel next to it. There was a beep, and their shackles unlocked and fell to the ground. They rubbed their wrists tenderly.

"Good performance today, children," he said, walking away. "Tomorrow's forecast? More of the same! Hahahaha!"

"Stupid Father," Tommy grumbled, sitting with his back to the wall. They were in complete darkness once again.

Cree felt her way to the opposite side and sat down, resting her head in her hands just like before.

"Joey, _please_ be quiet," Tommy said, covering his ears.

"Cree?" Mushi said softly. "How's your forehead?"

"Fine," she said. "Now leave me alone."

"Shh…" Lizzie cooed, rocking the baby back and forth. "It's okay now."

"_Geez_! What's _your_ problem!" the young Gilligan shouted. "All you've done is mope since you got here!"

Mushi hated the fighting. "Tommy…"

Her voice was hoarse and grating. "Do you _really_ want to know, Tommy?"

"Um…y–yeah?"

"I was Numbuh Eleven…greatest Kids Next Door operative of my time. I did so much for them…and then they just…_betrayed_ me! I turned thirteen, and they wanted to decommission me…_me_! So I escaped and joined the adults. At least with them I could never turn too old. I'd always be accepted because I'd always be willing to get my revenge against the snot-nosed brats who wronged me.

"And then…" She sniffled. "And then I'm betrayed…_again_…by my new family. But no, that couldn't be it, because I had to be _locked up_ with no chance of escape!" Tears began rolling down her face, though they couldn't see them. "So now I've lost my very _first_ family, my _real_ family, on top of it all. Betrayed by kids, betrayed by adults, kept from my family…"

She sniffled again and choked back a sob. "Now just leave me alone."

"But, Cree," Mushi said, "we can help! We can escape togeth–"

"NO!" she cried. "There is no 'we'! 'We' do not exist! You are the _enemy_."

"And what about Joey?" Lizzie said. "Is _he_ an enemy?"

"He's an innocent who never should have been dragged into this. Don't ask stupid questions, Lizzie. No self-respecting teenager or adult would endanger an infant's life."

"Then what about Father?" she asked. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know. And I don't care. My only goal right now is to escape…from this jail, escape from this life…just…everything."

She heard footsteps, and then something soft and light was placed on her lap.

"Cree, um, this is Radiant Regal Rainbow Monkey. He's the only one I could grab, and, well…see, he has a scepter and a crown, and…and you can have him." She walked to the other side and sat back down.

Joey settled down and stopped crying, so they sat and silence. Cree ran her hand along the doll's side, feeling the delicate fur. She traced her fingers around its eyes and mouth, and felt the scepter in its hand and the crown on its head.

Radiant Regal Rainbow Monkey. A gift from the brightest light to the darkest shadow.


	4. A Promise

_No more tears now; I will think about revenge._

**Mary Queen of Scots  
****

* * *

**

In a flash of dizziness, Kuki's legs began to wobble, so she sat down on the wooden floor. She saw Mushi's face in her head, pitiful and gut-wrenching, crying out to her, pleading for her help. In the swarm of misery, the others' voices faded to white noise. 

"What're we gonna do, Numbuh One?" Hoagie asked.

"We're going to get them _back_, that's what!"

"But how?" he responded. "If we try anything, he'll…well, you know what he'll do!"

"We don't have a choice!" Nigel shouted. "I won't let them stay locked up like that!"

"I wanna save Tommy just as much as you want to save Lizzie!"

"Then why are you thinking twice about it?"

Tears sprang up, falling swiftly down her face. She brought her knees up and hugged them, sobbing quietly. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up. Abby stood there, gazing down on the naive little girl, radiating maternity.

"'S gonna be alright," she said softly.

Kuki jumped up and clasped Abby around the neck, burying her head into her shoulder, renewed sobs springing forth. Abby held her tightly, hoping to offer some semblance of comfort.

Wally walked between Nigel and Hoagie, pushing the two away from each other.

"Guys! We're not getting anywh–" His breath caught in his throat; invoking an rush of violent coughs. "Any…anywh–where…"

Nigel furrowed his brow, arms akimbo. "You're right. We're a team. But…well, this is above and beyond every other threat we've had to deal with. I…I don't know what to do."

Wally held his fist in the air, grinning. His voice was coarse and stretched, but his message lost none of its spirit.

"We kick Father's BUTT, that's what!"

Hoagie gave a thumbs up. "Exactly! But we can't just blast into Father's house!"

"We've done it before!" Wally rasped.

"No, Numbuh Two's right," Nigel said. "We can't risk their lives."

Hoagie crossed his arms. "Can't believe he kidnapped _Joey_." Wally just growled.

Kuki sniffled loudly and brought her head back, wiping her eyes.

"Thanks, Numbuh Five."

"No problem, girl." The two joined the boys. "Numbuh Five thinks we should take the rest o'the day t'think of a plan."

"I agree!" Hoagie said.

"Okay," Nigel said. "It's decided. We'll meet back in the living room before we go to bed. I'm going to my room." He walked out briskly, not waiting for a response.

"'S gonna be a long night," Abby muttered.

* * *

In times of stress, Hoagie liked to make things. He was the Sector V Two-by-Four Technology aficionado, after all. Planning and strategizing was beyond him—too many things to think of; too many people to place. 

But he could make things. Weapons, armor, suits, vehicles, communicators, whatever. Give him a few tools, some wood, a toothbrush, a trashcan lid, a surfboard, suction-tipped arrows, a pop can, and seventeen pounds of hamster feed…well, what _couldn't_ you make from that?

He was working in his room, where he could get the most peace. Lying on his stomach on the floor, paper laid out before him, he penciled the blueprints for his newest invention.

"Oh yeah! And then it'll come around like that! And then down…and then guns'll come out! Yeah!"

"Um, Numbuh Two?"

He hadn't heard the door open. Turning his head, he saw Kuki standing there, a thoughtful, somber look on her face.

"Hey Numbuh Three," he said, standing up.

"Remember when Numbuh One turned into an adult?" she asked.

"Uh, _yeah_, it was only like the worst thing ever!"

"And remember when we were all decommissioned?"

"Yeah…"

"And remember when everyone was turned into animals but Tommy?"

Tommy.

"How could I forget?" he said.

She looked down at the floor and squished an imaginary bug with her yellow slippers.

He walked over. "Numbuh Three?"

She sniffled. "This is so much worse than any of those."

"Yeah," he said. "But it'll work out. It always does."

"Maybe." She ran her oversized purple sleeve across her eyes.

He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling. "Come on, Numbuh Three. Be happy. You're always happy!"

She glanced at his hand dejectedly. "But Father said he would…he would…"

"Yeah." His grip on her tightened. "I know. That's why I gotta keep building and you gotta keep laughing. We're gonna beat him, Numbuh Three, okay?"

"Okay," she said, trying to force a smile. "Okay! And then we'll lock him up so he can't ever hurt anyone ever again!" In half a second she'd returned to her normal self, astounding Hoagie to no end.

"Yeah! But first," he said, pointing to the paper on the ground, "we gotta figure out _how_ to beat him."

"Ooo! I bet Numbuh One and Numbuh Five'll come up with the best ones!" She turned and skipped out of the room, shouting back, "Thanks, Numbuh Two!"

"Yeah…" he muttered, turning back to his paper. He lay back down on his stomach and began penciling.

"_This_'ll get Father for sure. But we've seen him do that…so if I just do…_this_…yeah…" He stopped for a moment, then got up and ran to the end of his room with the wall removed. The sun was shining gallantly in the sky, dropping slowly but surely into the horizon. A sweet-tasting breeze flowed in. Hoagie held his arms out and closed his eyes, rising above all his worries for several precious moments.

"Father, we're going to win," he swore softly to the sky. "And you'll never hurt anyone ever again."

* * *

Abby grabbed a hold of the remote and switched the television on. She flipped through the channels casually: junk, junk, junk, soap opera, telemarketer, sit com, junk. Her stomach growled, and images of the lost popcorn swam enticingly through her head. 

"What are you DOING?" Wally cried out, having just come in the room.

"I'm thinkin'," she muttered, not bothering to look at him. "Your throat's never gonna get better unless you stop talking."

He walked around the couch and stepped between her and the massive screen. "I don't even _feel_ it anymore! But _you're_ supposed to be thinking of a plan!"

"Numbuh Five _told_ you," she said, glaring at him. "She's thinkin'."

"How can ya be _thinking_ when you're watching _TV_?"

"How can you be thinking when you're yellin' at Numbuh Five?"

He pointed accusingly at her. "Just because _you_ don't care about Cree doesn't mean–" Abby jumped and plowed into his stomach, pinning him to the ground.

"Take that BACK!" she growled, holding his arms down.

"No!" he wheezed, almost completely winded. "You saw him…" He inhaled sharply. "You saw him…do that to…Cree. And you didn't even flinch! I know she's a teenager, but…"

"How do _you_ know what I'm thinkin'!" she cried, gripping his arms more tightly, digging her fingers in. "For all we know, it still _could_ be a trick! Now _take it back_!"

"But…Joey…" he rasped, turning his head away, sniffling. "He stunk, and he always drooled on me when Mom made me hold him, and he cried all night…but I'm his big brother, and I didn't do anything, and now he's gone, and it's all my fault. And now," he said, "we're supposed t'be thinkin' of ways t'get them back, and you're watching TELEVISION!"

They stayed silent for a few seconds, each eyeing the other skeptically. Abby's glare softened. She let him go and climbed back onto the couch, switching the television off.

"Sit down, Numbuh Four."

He did so, rubbing his stomach and moaning. "Ya gotta stop doin' that t'me, Numbuh Five."

"Look," she said, "Numbuh Five thinks better when she has some noise. That's jus' the way she is."

"Foine," he muttered. "And I…ah…ya know."

"Apology accepted."

"Numbuh Five?" he asked, staring down at his legs.

"Mmm?"

"What's it like, ya know, living with Cree?"

She dropped the remote to the floor, accepting her television-less fate with a sigh.

"Just like you'd expect it to be. Awkward, dangerous."

"Oh," he said. "Think of any good plans yet?"

"No. Why don't you go bother Numbuh Three or somethin'? She's probably all hung up on Mushi still."

"_So_? We all got our troubles! And…and why me, huh?"

Abby reached down, grabbed the television guide off the floor, and began skimming its pages. Wally stared at her, partially in fear, partially in anger.

"Huh? C'mon, Numbuh Five! Answer!"

"No reason," she said, flipping the page.

"No!" He grabbed the top of the book and pulled it down, exposing her face. "No no no no! Everyone's _always_ makin' fun of me, but they're WRONG! Numbuh Three's just a _girly_ girl with a bunch of cruddy, _girly_ dolls!"

"Whatevah."

He pulled at his hair and screwed up his eyes, grunting in deep exasperation. Abby watched him with grim satisfaction. He stood up on the couch, pointing down at her, gritting his teeth. His hair stuck out at odd angles.

"I'm going to my ROOM!" he shouted.

"Have fun."

"Oh, I _will_!" he said, jumping off the couch and walking out. "I'm gonna play DestructoDeath 5000 _and_ I'm gonna unlock the super special secret Ultra Laser Bomb robot _AND_ I'm gonna come up with the best plan to save everyone!" He was out of the room now, but Abby could still hear him as he walked farther away, going on about some code for infinite health.

"Numbuh Four, Numbuh Four," she said, grabbing the remote off the floor. "Why you always gotta lie t'yourself?"

She flipped the television back on.

"Ooo. Only an hour until _Attack of the Giant Ninja Robots_."

* * *

Several miles from the Sector V treehouse, several things were happening at once. 

In a tree on the side of the road, a mother robin flew hurriedly back to her nest. She rode the thermals effortlessly, letting the wind do the work for her. Her proud, stunning red breast intermingled magnificently with the setting sun. Clutch in sight, she swooped down and grappled the edge with her claws. Three chicks, just out of their eggs, chirped madly for food. The mother obliged, sticking her beak down each of their outstretched ones, depositing precious sustenance.

A rabbit, grey and old, wise through long life, crept cautiously around the mother robin's tree. The best grass grew under it.

An army of black ants on the other side of the street walked single file through the grass. Upon each one of their backs was a piece of food of some kind, be it leaf or berry or insect corpse.

In the middle of the road, a manhole cover moved slightly. A few seconds passed, and it stirred again, popping up just enough to bring one side slightly out of the cavity. Fingers sprung up from the small opening, grabbing the edge of the cover. Trace amounts of blood were visible on them. After several exasperated groans, the owner of the fingers managed to pull the cover back an adequate distance. She climbed out, soiled and wracked with injury, dirt and all manners of foul substances covering her body.

She'd made it. She'd survived.

The robin watched her intently for a few moments. Then, uninterested, flew off to gather more food.

The rabbit raised its nose in the air, smelling this new creature. The unmistakable scent of sewage hit it full force, but, nearly undetectable, a very important—a very dangerous—scent reached its acute sense of smell. The rabbit wasted no time in dashing at full speed to the nearest thicket.

The ants didn't care.

* * *

Abby turned off the television. _Attack of the Giant Ninja Robots_ had just ended, and, though she'd enjoyed it, the ending was predictable. If it wasn't obvious the young adult giant ninja robot would avenge his family by defeating his arch nemesis, the super computer giant pirate, then winning the fair motherboard of the robot he loved, who, incidentally, had been used as a pawn the entire time, then what was? 

Nigel walked in and sat down on the couch.

"Are you doing okay?" he said.

"Yeah. You?"

"No."

"Why's that?"

He sighed. "I thought and thought and thought, and I came up with some alright plans, but none which guaranteed their safety."

"Same here," she said. "Looks like Father's really got us this time."

"But we can't give up hope. There's always a way, right?"

"Numbuh Five likes to think so."

He shook his head. "I was really hoping you'd have something."

"Yeah…"

They both jumped in shock as the alarm began wailing. They looked at each other, then ran to the computer room.

"Unidentified intruder," the computer's voice rang out.

The others rushed in. All five were thinking the same thought. A wave of relief covered each of them when the computer screen depicted a creature that was not Father. It lay, seemingly unconscious, in Nigel's house's driveway.

"Commencing attack," the computer said.

"Wait!" Abby cried, staring intently at the figure on the screen. "I…I think…yeah, I'm not sure, but…pretty…" She dashed out of the room.

"Numbuh Five?" Nigel shouted. She ignored him and kept running.

She made it outside and began descending the long wooden ramps encircling the trunk of the treehouse, which extended through the roof of Nigel's house. She made it to the attic, then ran down the stairs, through the living room, completely ignoring Mr. and Mrs. Uno, and dashed out the front door. She stopped right in front of the unconscious person, then recoiled at the lurid stench.

The person's hand was extended toward the front door, as if she'd spent her last conscious moments crawling.

Among the sewage stains were large splotches of red.

"First toilet water, now this," she muttered as she picked up the girl, determined not to breathe until she could wash herself off.

"You owe me big time, Valerie."


	5. Trauma

_The dead cannot cry out for justice; it is a duty of the living to do so for them._

**Lois McMaster Bujold

* * *

**

She ran without knowing where she was going. No...away. She was running away. Away from the fire that chased her. She ran and ran, but her legs began to give way. Swear poured down her face. The fire was gaining now. Her back sizzled as the flames licked ever closer. Her breaths were coming shorter and shorter, her heart was beating harder and faster. The tunnel seemed endless. There was no light at the end; there was no hope. It was unbearably hot now. Her legs could take no more. She stopped, fell to her stomach, and was washed over by the sea of flame.

Her eyes snapped open, anxiety clutching her heart. Everything was spinning and waving, spinning and waving, browns and greens and blues and reds and...

"Valerie! Valerie!"

She couldn't stay here. The fire would be back. She tried to get up but was held down by a force she could neither see nor comprehend. Tears clouded her already distorted vision. Even her struggle for freedom was obscured into something like an abstract painting. Colors streamed everywhere, confusing her, mocking her. She had to get up, she had to move! The fire was coming. The fire would be here! Any second now...

"Valerie, snap out of it!"

Now she was getting dizzy. She suddenly understood it was because she wasn't breathing. Great gasps of air filled her lungs, giving new life to the blood cells rushing through her body. The colors slowed until shapes formed. She was standing on a wooden floor, grabbing someone. She focused closer, and the red hat and brown face of Abigail William slowly became clear.

She spun her head around. It was a room with a bed. Her mind couldn't quite yet comprehend why she was here, with Abigail Williams no less, but there was one thing very clear.

She grabbed Abby around the waist and hugged her as tightly as she could, sobbing uncontrollably. Even though her face was buried into Abby's blue shirt, the fifth member of Sector V could easily make out what she said.

"Abigail...Abigail...no fire. There's no fire..."

* * *

Abby, having finally put Valerie back to bed, walked into the living room.

"How's she doing?" Nigel asked, sitting with Hoagie and Kuki on the couch.

"Not great," Abby said. "She's pretty beat up, and not all _there_, if ya get me."

"We should—HYA!—hook her up with the—HAH!—Toiletnator!" Wally said, punching and kicking at an invisible foe.

"Numbuh Five thinks she'll be fine," Abby said, joining the other three on the couch. "That's not what she's worried about. I think...I'm pretty sure she was attacked by Father."

The others stared grimly at the blank television. Wally stopped his practicing and rested his head in his arms on the back of the couch.

"She kept mutterin' stuff, like about fire. Just...again and again. Fire. I mean, it has to be Father, doesn't it?"

No one thought it necessary to answer.

* * *

When Valerie awoke again, all five were standing in the infirmary. She looked at each them, bewildered, but not hysterical.

"Where...am I?"

"The Kids Next Door Sector V treehouse," Nigel said.

"You're safe," Kuki added.

Valerie lifted up her arm and peered, baffled, at the oversized purple sleeve.

"Your clothes were all..." Abby said, "well, Numbuh Three let you borrow some pajamas."

"It's okay!" said Kuki.

"Why am I here? No, wait...I came for help."

"Help with what?" Abby said.

The blonde-haired girl rubbed her arms lightly. She could still feel the charred skin, even under the sleeves.

"Father." Their looks told her to continue. "Father attacked us. It was all of a sudden; none of us were expecting it. I ran...here! You have to help!"

"And how do we know this isn't just a trick?" Hoagie asked. "You tried to eat us before!"

"You have to believe me!" she shouted, crawling to the end of the bed. "Please! Please, believe me! Abigail, I know we never got along, but...please..." Her head lowered with a defeated sigh.

"I guess I sorta knew this would happen," she said. "I shouldn't have expected much." But then, in a flash, she was staring at Abby, resolute and defiant. "You know I would never have come if it wasn't something big! Father...he's crazy! He...he..."

"Okay, Valerie," Abby said. "Tell us what happened."

* * *

"Valerie, I really wish you'd just let me help."

Two figures, one tall, one not, were walking down someplace two figures should never have been. The air in the sewers pressed down on them on all sides, making sure they remembered just what it was they were dealing with. Even though they walked on the path to the side of the rushing flow of excrement, Valerie couldn't help but be wary of each step, as though her foot might fall farther than she'd hoped, directly into sludge...

"I know, Ms. Thompson, but it...it just feels so much better this way!"

The school teacher smiled. She carried a grey handbag over her arm, from with both could smell the tantalizing scent of sweets. As good as it smelled, though, Valerie couldn't help but feel a little sick at the olfactory combination of sewage and candy.

"I understand," she said. "Mr. Landan said he was bringing something extra special—end-of-the-year treats."

"Really?" Valerie said. "His are the _best_!"

"Yes," Ms. Thompson said. "Oh, did you hear? Mrs. Aska's son is showing the signs."

"Oh," she said, trying to sound interested. "How long before they know what kind?"

"A ways from now, I'm sure."

They walked on in silence for a few minutes, listening almost peacefully to the sound of rushing water and God-knows-what. Valerie hated how they couldn't just drive to a closer manhole. But rules were rules...

"Is it gonna be just us five today?" she asked.

"Six, actually. Bernice's—that is, Ms. Everest's—son just got his degree. He'll be joining us."

"Do I have to start calling him 'Mr. Everest'?"

"You should ask him. I don't think he'll mind you calling him Buck—at least during the meetings."

Valerie almost squealed with delight. She'd get to see Buck every month now! His handsome face, strong arms, heavenly smile, cute ears, wonderful eyes, clean-cut brown hair—not like his mother's, of course...

"Oh," Ms. Thompson said. "Look's like we're almost there. I can see the turn."

Valerie squinted and saw, just barely visible, an opening ahead of them in the wall to their left.

"You first," the teacher said when they reached it.

The opening was not large. Valerie could just barely squeeze through when facing forward, so turning to the side let her get through with a minimum of wall touching. Ms. Thompson followed suit.

"Hey!" they heard a deep, enveloping voice say. "It's Jessie and Valerie!"

The two squeezed out and were greeted by a number of voices. Four people were sitting around a table in a small room lit by a battery-powered lamp. There was, of course, Mr. Adam Landan, the big black man with no hair who had just spoken; Mrs. Minerva Aska, a petit, red-haired woman who always seemed to slouch; Ms. Bernice Everest, a smiling, slightly pudgy woman with a loud laugh and even louder clothing; and Buck...

There was much laughing and shouting as the two took the remaining seats around the table. Valerie had been to a good number of these meetings, but she still felt small around all the adults.

"So, Jessica!" Bernice Everest said. "How have you been?"

"Oh, just fine, Bernice."

"Don't give us that old routine!" Adam Landan said, smiling widely and adjusting his glasses. "You've got a bag, and I _know_ what that means. Stop acting all nonchalant and spill it!"

The group laughed.

"And what about you, Valerie, dear?" Bernice said. "How has school been going?"

"Good, thanks."

"Second in her class," Ms. Thompson said offhandedly.

"Wonderful!" Bernice replied. "Oh! Buck, dear, tell them about the good news!"

"Well," he said, clearing his throat, "I put in my résumé, and they liked what they saw, so..." He cleared his throat again. "...I'll be teaching at Gallagher Elementary this fall."

Amid the cheers of congratulations, Valerie's heart soared. Buck...as her teacher...it was too good to be true. And even if he wasn't her teacher, she could still visit him, or pass him by in the halls!

"So, that's pretty exciting," he concluded. "But I heard that Mrs. Aska's son was starting to show the signs!"

"That's right!" Adam said. "Tell us about it, Minerva!"

"Oh, alright," the small woman said quietly, staring at the table. "Well, he's been having some teeth...ah...fluctuations. And his appetite has begun to change. Sense of smell is growing...that's about it for now."

"Well that's wonderful," Adam said. "Looks like little Valerie might have a playmate her own age soon."

Valerie smiled and said, "I guess," trying to mask her own painful resolve to never be friends with Thomas Aska.

"I'm starving!" Bernice shouted suddenly. "Let's talk while we eat! What did everyone bring?"

"Well," Ms. Thompson said, reaching into her bag and pulling out a folder, "my class did reasonably well with their end-of-the-year essays. Abigail Lincoln's was especially impressive—oh, sorry, Valerie," she said, hearing a small, "Hmph!" from the girl. "What about you, Adam?"

"Great," he said. "My class had a speaker two weeks before the end of the year. He inspired them to try as hard as possible, so these," he said, pulling a folder out of his own bag, "are really something."

"Quite a haul," Ms. Thompson said.

"You kidding? Every single student's in here! No one lower than a B. And this is a _Math_ exam we're talking about!"

"Wonderful!" Bernice said, then paused. "Oh, don't look at me. Terrible story. Terrible story! My class did good, like Jessica's here, but my bag got stolen! Thank heavens I had already sent the grades in. Just what kind of person would _do_ something like that?" She began to get very red in the face, which went nicely with the Hawaiian sunset dress she was wearing.

"Sorry to hear that, Bernice," Ms. Thompson said. They all turned to Minerva Aska.

"Oh, um," she said, gaze dropping even lower, "Nothing good here, sorry."

"Well!" Bernice said, possibly foreseeing an awkward silence. "Looks like we'll have to split up Adam's and Jessica's."

Valerie kept making passing glances at Buck as the sheets of paper were divided evenly among the six. He was making small talk with Adam about how to best go about explaining long division. Bernice and Minerva were commenting on each other's clothes—that is, Bernice was commenting.

"Well, everyone," Ms. Thompson said once all the papers were given. "Let's dig in."

"That won't be necessary."

The voice had come from the entrance. They looked down the small passageway, but all they saw was darkness. Then, magically, two golden eyes appeared.

"Father," Ms. Thompson said softly.

"Yes, my dear Jessica, it is I." He stepped from the opening, and several of them gasped at how part of the shadows had suddenly become alive.

"Who is this guy? Your father?" Adam said.

"Not _my_ father. Just...Father. That's his name. Why are you here?" she said coldly. "We had an agreement."

"Yes, we _had_ one, but it's been terminated." He just stood there, pipe in mouth.

"Why?" Ms. Thompson shouted, standing up.

"You were supposed to give your students enough homework to keep them from distracting their parents," he said. "In return, I would not attack any of you weredogs, even," he explained, looking at Valerie, "a child one."

"But...but I kept my end of the bargain!" she cried.

"I know," he said simply. "I didn't."

He extended his hand in Adam's direction. Before anyone could react, a stream of fire shot forth from it, hitting the teacher directly in the chest. He crashed into the wall, unconscious.

"No!" Bernice cried, but in the next second she was hit as well. There was now a large hole in her Hawaiian sunset dress. She lay unconscious next to Adam.

Father laughed as he turned to dispose of Minerva, who was still sitting, pale-faced and trembling. Suddenly, though, he felt a great weight on his side, and cried out in pain as two rows of razor sharp teeth sank into his shoulder.

"Jessica," he said to the great brown-haired beast who had been Ms. Thompson. "I can't have that, now ca–AGH!" Another beast had jumped and landed on his chest. The Buck who was no longer Buck bared his fangs, golden hair shimmering, and dove at his throat.

Father's hand shot forward but did not fire. He had placed his arm just in front of his throat, so that when Buck lunged, his teeth closed around his fist instead. Father's other hand, the one attached the arm still being bitten, wrapped around the immense weredog's neck and pulled himself forward, forcing his fist down Buck's throat as he did so. Cuts appeared down his arm in straight lines as he jammed it down farther a farther. Buck began gagging and coughing, spit flying into Father's face. Finally, the tips of Buck's teeth were almost to Father's shoulder.

"Buck! No!" Valerie cried.

Father grinned.

Deep inside Buck, Father's fist began heating up.

* * *

"And...and then he...he..." Valerie sobbed, tears running freely down her face.

The five all understood now where the blood stains had come from. Hoagie and Nigel were wiping their eyes, and Kuki simply joined her in crying.

"It's okay," Abby said. "Just tell us what happened after that."

"But...but Buck...he..." She burst forth with renewed sobs, burying her head in the soft bed.

"It's okay," she said again. "Just skip it."

"He shot at Ms. Thompson," she said, suddenly very controlled. "Got her to let go of his shoulder. Then he turned to me. Said, 'Don't worry, I won't kill your precious Jessica, but you, on the other hand...' He shot at me and hit my arms. And then he was about to shoot again, but didn't, because Mrs. Aska had walked in-between me and him. She said, 'You will not hurt this child,' really soft, like she always did. 'Run,' she told me, and I did. I heard her...I...I heard her scream as I ran through the passage.

"I tripped and fell a few times—once even into the...the stuff in the middle. I closed my mouth, though. And my eyes. I just wanted to get away. So I...I thought you could help me, Abby. You guys fight Father, right? You can get him back for this, right? He...killed Buck! You have to stop him! He's a monster!" She was clutching her pillow tightly with her arms, staining it with her tears as they dropped from her face. "You have to get him...you have to kill Father."


End file.
